


Right in front of him

by mimoz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/pseuds/mimoz
Summary: Baekhyun is a smart guy...however he tends to be oblivious to the obvious.





	1. Park doesn't look like his name is Byun.

 

She looked at her phone as she got off the bus, her eyes comically widening as she took notice of the time, “No, no, no !”

 

Why did she have to be late on her _first day_ of class ?

 

The transfered student was in a hurry, it was her first day in her new school and she was extremely anxious. She began to run when she entered the gates of the place she would study in everyday, starting today.

 

Thankfully, she had checked her digital agenda before leaving so she knew where to go for her first class : The teenager would start her day with Intermediate English with Mr. Byun, classroom 3-5. Or was it 3-4 ?

 

She went for what she deemed being her newly-assigned classroom, the classroom 3-5. As the exhausted girl arrived in in front of the door, she knocked before slowly sliding the door open. Hopefully Mr. Byun would not scold her. She was a new student after all.

As she entered the very calm classroom, she turned to quietly slide the door closed. Apparently the class was working on a test, everyone seemed to be concentrated on their sheets of paper. She turned to her teacher, expecting everything but the deep voice that startled her. “Well Hello.”

 

She cleared her throat and politely bowed, “H-Hello Teacher Byun, I just transfered today. My name is Kang Sooji. I’m sorry for being late. That inconvenience won’t happen again !“ She looked up to a tall, handsome man. Dang, Mr. Byun was looking fresh ! She smiled at him as their eyes met, pleased to have such a hot English teacher.

 

 

 

 

 

But as she waited for him to tell her to take a seat, only an outraged scoff answered her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What did you just call me ?” Her teacher’s voice resonated in the other than that silent classroom. He had pronounced the words on such a serious tone, that the poor girl shuddered. Every student but her seemed to know what she had no knowledge of having said wrong.

 

 

 

What’s with the sudden tense atmosphere anyway ?

 

“Um-sorry sir? I meant...Mr. Byun ?”

  

“Do I look like a BYUN to you?!”

 

 

a/n : chapters will be short :-) this fic is a slow paced fic. do not expect romance right away ! 

 

 


	2. Byun Baekhyun

Byun Baekhyun was kind of a…naive guy. Perhaps “oblivious” could define him better. Basically, he just did not pay attention to details—which caused his friends and his family to worry about him all the time. The young English teacher had always been slow at reading situations or body language. If Byun Baekhyun was empathic enough to be able to guess people’s emotions, he knew nothing of guessing their intentions, or their thoughts. Hence, he often got played or conned. Granted, it might be explained by the fact that Baekhyun had a very peaceful and happy childhood. He was showered with love and grew up in reassurance, never encountering anything traumatizing enough to make him doubt people. He trusted anyone and everyone —except when his intuition told him no to. And then again, that was quite rare. Baekhyun had no bad happening to his life, and that resulted in him never needing to know how to guess people’s true intentions. He was exceptionally trustful, and needed people to tell him things. Anything implied, Baekhyun did not understand. Or rather, he was too listless and unconcerned to try and think of what _this and that_ could mean.

 

Other than that, the man’s childhood and teenage years had been focused on his studies, he had gotten a degree and was now living the life of his dream, being a teacher in a High School. He appreciated working with teenagers, he loved his job and his life. Not one to complain, he lived a happy life. He never felt void of anything, his fulfilling job was enough to make him happy.

 

The only thing was that if not for some… _inconvenience_ here and there —he meant _at his work place_ , it’d be perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But Byun Baekhyun hadn’t realized something. He had been oblivious to the obvious. That may be the reason why, when Baekhyun became a high school teacher, he still did not notice when one of his colleague tried to seduce him. He surely did not understand why he was given the cold shoulder after unintentionally rejecting him and friendzoning him and humiliating him in front of many people—he did not understand why on earth Park Chanyeol, his colleague and fellow teacher, seemed to dislike him so much.

 

 


	3. 있어줘 - stay here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote (and shortened) this chapter whilst listening to this song that came out just a few hours ago. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GHvBqysNHg

 

Things between the two men weren’t like this at first. Chanyeol was not one to despise without a reason. He hadn’t meant to dislike his colleague to the point of getting angry whenever someone mentioned his name either, but it was just too much for him. He started to hate Baekhyun, and really, it was one-sided.

 

Chanyeol was bitter, ever since _that one day_ , when he decided he didn't like the _midget_.

Midget, yes. Because on top of incoherently wanting to make the other man's worklife hell, he childishly insulted him in his head.

 

 

It was not like this at first. Park Chanyeol, a naturally very flirty person, had set his eyes on Byun Baekhyun the second the newly transfered teacher had introduced himself. As Baekhyun entered the teachers room accompagnied by the high school principal, Chanyeol’s eyes widened—in admiration. He had immediately blushed, a tad bit flustered —which was unusual for him— and he had takenn a liking to the handsome male. On top of being very cute and having a beautiful voice, this Baekhyun guy seemed very friendly. And Chanyeol did not want to be only friendly with him, that was sure.

 

 

 

 

He recalled that day. After weeks and weeks of obvious and awkward one-sided flirting, days of shamelessly complementing Baekhyun, “I like your glasses”, “You look handsome today Baekhyun”, and tons of winks, Chanyeol frustratingly decided to man up and confess his attraction to Byun Baekhyun. He had noticed the smaller was ~~a bit~~ very slow at noticing him, and even slower at deciphering seduction.

 

 

 

So he would tell Baekhyun he liked him. He wanted the other male's full attention, on him, now and everyday. He wanted him to know it had been only a few weeks since they became colleagues -and friends, he hoped- yet he was smitten. He wanted Baekhyun to like him back. He would confess to Baekhyun; and the English teacher would look at him, truly. It seemed like nothing else would get through his crush's _thick head_ otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But Chanyeol’s confession failed, and his frustration and shame rendered him hateful, angered.

 

 

 

That was it, he would not like him anymore.

 

 

 

 


	4. Back in time

 

When he barely knew Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun had admired him.

 

 

 

Who wouldn’t ? At first sight, the fellow teacher seemed like the ideal man : someone every men would like to be like. Moreover, his first impression of Chanyeol left him awing in appreciation. The taller had been nothing short of gentle, polite, friendly, and just…nice. Baekhyun was glad his new colleague was this friendly. He never noticed that in his enthusiasm to get a new friend, he kept brushing off —and sometimes, going as far as jokingly pushing away Chanyeol advances. He never noticed that without willing to, he constantly friendzoned him, all the time.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol would attempt to be flirty and seduce him — until he started to slightly become frustrated at the English teacher’s obliviousness.


	5. subconsciously

It was probably subconscious. Maybe it was due to a pattern specific to Byun Baekhyun. He had this habit of being so blind to everything, since he was barely interested in meeting someone or having a lover. To his mind every life event happened in the right time, and he would wait. Things such as love would come to him surely. So anyone attempting to woo Baekhyun had given up as the man was neither flustered by people constantly wanting to take him out to eat, nor by the “seductive” eyes of people who took a liking to him.

 

 

 

Back in Bucheon when he was a high schooler himself, he was already oblivious. Having a handsome face, Baekhyun had been quite the popular guy, and the bubbly-built-personality he had at that time made him even more famous in the small establishment. And being oblivious and naïve hadn't once threatened his popularity. Contrarily, it apparently added to his " _endearing cute charms_ ". As of today, any of his old classmates could recall when popular girls such as like Kang Seulgi had huge crushes on him. Anyone could also remember that he didn’t _get it_  …whereas everyone else could notice what was happening.


End file.
